1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double pillowcase stitched in the middle to connect the two halves of the pillowcase together. More particularly, the present invention includes a lightly cushioned and quilted anchor pad which is attached to the double pillowcase along the middle line of stitching
2. The Prior Art
Double pillows and double pillowcases are known in the art. Patent No. 1,447,288 to Emmerich shows a double pillowcase in which pillows are received. The pillowcase sections are connected together along a center seam.
Ruscitto Patent No. 5,572,753, shows a double pillowcase provided with the envelopes for inserting pillows. However, the Patentee prefers to have one pillowcase empty and to use it as a head cover over the other pillow.
Endel et al, Patent No. 4,550,459, shows three pillows connected together along a single seam. In the case of Endel et al, one of the pillows is larger and the other two pillows are smaller and of equal size.
Doremus, Patent No. 395,043, shows three pillows connected together along a central seam.
The present invention involves a double pillowcase which includes a pair of fabric envelopes connected together along a central seam line, the envelopes being substantially rectangular in shape and being capable of holding pillows therein. The double pillowcase assembly further includes an anchor pad extending outwardly from the pillowcase and being connected thereto along the central seam line. The double pillowcase can be used in a conventional manner without relying on the anchor pad. However the anchor pad is an essential ingredient of the double pillowcase assembly because it permits, in one form of the invention, a user to sit on the anchor pad with the double pillows positioned behind the head and shoulders of the user. The placement of the body on the anchor pad, in this situation, prevents the pillows from scooting out from under the head of the user. Similarly, if one wishes to use the pillow assembly for elevation of the legs, the position of the body is reversed so that the user places his or her buttocks adjacent to the center seam line with his or her legs draped over the double pillows. A conventional pillow can then be used to support the head of the user. In this case the position of the body of the user on the anchor pad again prevents the pillows from scooting out from beneath the supporting position for the legs. Finally, the anchor pad permits the user to lie crosswise across the anchor pad with the pillows behind the back of the user to provide back support. A conventional pillow can also be used to support the head of the user. In this way the user can recline comfortably with the pillows providing back support or, in the case of a young mother, an infant can be supported in the mother""s arms for breastfeeding as desired.